Something about Valentines
by Rizember
Summary: Sometimes love is twisted. SasuNaru, NaruNeji, NaruSai. Not my usual type of fic. You have been warned. yaoi


**Annual Red Hearts**

by Rizember.

x-x

**Summary:** Sometimes love is twisted. NaruSasu, NaruNeji, implied NaruSai

x-x

The man walked through the crowded streets, smiling at strangers, winking at old women and nodding at young girls.

The man was painfully handsome and in his casual outfit of jeans, a tshirt and sneakers, he fit right in with the rest of them. His wild blond hair seemed to bounce as he walked and his bright blue eyes were alight with something akin to a five year old's sugar high.

The air was soft with music flowing through the streets, making everything seem almost surreal.

The streets were coloured with red and white, the primary valentines was a special day for people in love and Naruto Uzumaki was definitely a man in love.

He held in his hand, a large gift package, wrapped in clear plastic with all the goodies showing inside; a large white teddy bear, a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a small set of various beauty products. At his side was a black satchel, strung casually over his shoulder.

Naruto's heart hammered against his chest as he entered the building and blew an exaggerated kiss at the middle-aged receptionist. She gave him a stern look but he could see the blush dusting her face.

Today was special. He could feel 'd been in the building many times before, not enough that they tired of him but just enough that they were never thrilled to see him was accustomed to people liking him, loving him, worshipping the very ground he walked on...That was how it had always been. That was how it was supposed to up, Naruto's mother had told him he was special. Special and attractive soon became synonymous and no one had ever corrected father had doted on his golden boy. He was their only child and he was a great one to have. Rich and successful, everything was his whole life, he only ever knew of one person who'd been immune to his charm.

Naruto shook his head, trying to shake off the thought of _him_.

Sasuke.

He frowned briefly.

He wouldn't think about him. Not today.

Today was about new beginnings and Sasuke belonged in the past, the distant past. Naruto went through the lobby and into the elevator which was equally crowded with people taking flowers, chocolates and other gifts up to the waiting people in their was 'd been with Neji for a exactly one had met on Valentines and this wasn't just the day of love to them, it was their anniversary, pushed the button to his floor and when it finally stopped there, he practically ran people on the office floor knew him well. He was a frequent visitor there and even though he was a hotshot doctor, he always made time for guys loved him for his wit and intensive knowledge of sport; the girls loved him for his looks, his sweetness and the way he would bring Neji gifts on a random day of the week, 'just because he loved him'. He was a dashed into his office and Neji's head sprung up, ready to yell at whoever was so impolite they hadn't knocked.

Naruto smiled at Neji and his pale, lavender eyes lit up

"Hello love," Naruto shut the door and lowered the blinds, wriggling his eyebrows at Neji."Now no one can hear you scream…"

Neji snorted and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Pervert". Naruto walked up to him and picked him from his seat, placing him on the table top and kissing him. He broke off and grinned. "Happy Anniversary."

Neji laughed, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind Naruto's ear before looking at the package in his hand.

"Is that for me?"

He snorted. "No, I got it for the person I love the most... myself."

Neji punched his arm as Naruto bowed and presented him with his gift. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a great guy.

Just a year ago, he'd been a workaholic with no social life and now...He sighed as he accepted the gift basket.

"I love it. I love you."

Naruto smiled, his heart pounding even louder.

"Do you really?"

Neji nodded. "Of course. I've never felt this way about anyone."

Naruto smiled.

It was almost perfect.

He knelt down before Neji and pulled the small black box from his jacket.

Neji gasped.

"Neji Hyyuga-"

Neji's eyes widened.

"-will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Breathless, Neji just nodded as he stared at the small, elegant diamond on the silver ring being held out to him.

Naruto smiled. "You have no idea how happy you're making me."

Neji shook his head, grabbing him and pulling him up to kiss him again.

Naruto smiled as he reached for one last thing in his pocket.

_Sasuke_...

Neji gasped and leaned away from Naruto, staring at him in surprise.

Naruto smiled at him as he lifted the dagger again and plunged it into his body.

Neji choked. "Naruto...what are y-"

"You're making me very happy," he grinned.

The blade seemed to move slowly, almost as if it were enjoying his cries of pain. Which indeed, as Naruto had promised, no one could hear. Neji shoved Naruto away, punching him and scrambling for the door. Naruto caught him, tsking as he did, and lifted him up. He threw Neji against the wall and stabbed him again and again and _again_.

"Were you trying to leave me?"

Neji's eyes were panicked, hazy and confused. He was hunched over in pain, trying to get some distance between him and Naruto. Blood was flowing freely from his wounds and he made a strangled noise that sounded a lot like "_Why?"_

Naruto leaned closer, giving his answer. "Because I love you."

With that, he finally plunged the dagger into Neji's heart in a swift, clean motion, instantly killing him.

Neji lay still in his arms, just the way he always should have been.

Naruto settled him back in his chair and started to take off his shirt that had gotten bloody with Neji's struggle.

"You shouldn't have left me, Sasuke," he said calmly.

His shirt fell to the floor and he sighed. "I loved you. You shouldn't have left."

He cleaned himself up in Neji's office bathroom and took out a clean shirt from his satchel before setting about cleaning up the mess Sasuke had left.

_No._

No, this one was _Neji_, he reminded himself. Sasuke was dead. Sasuke had left him six years ago when he died. He had selfishly gotten himself hit by a car on his way to the chapel. He had died on their wedding day. And Naruto would never forgive him.

He would find him one day.

One days he would explain to him why exactly he left him alone.

But today was not that day.

Today, Neji had left him too. Like the five before him. They always abandoned him. As if death was a good excuse.

Naruto sighed and walked out of the office.

Everyone smiled at him as he left, winking and making lewd comments.

He left the building and walked away, thinking of how great a day Valentines always was and wondering which town he'd go to this time to find Sasuke.

**(Page Break)**

Sai Megumi stared at the man across the pond.

It was Valentines and he was by himself, again.

He huffed impatiently as he glared at the homeless man coming toward him.

The man quickly went back the way he came.

In the distance, he could see a tall blond haired man walking his way. As the man got closer, Sai met his blue-eyed gaze and hesitantly smiled back when he smiled at him shyly.

"May I sit here?"

Sai shrugged.

He sat by him.

"Don't you just hate Valentines?" he asked.

Sai smiled slowly. "I suppose."

The city was still red, now even brighter with the sun setting over it.

"I apologize if I'm being too forward but would you mind having an Anti-Valentines dinner with me?"

Sai looked doubtful but then here was a handsome man asking him out on Valentines and seeming really pathetic. Cute, but pathetic.

He sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," he paused and held out his hand. "I'm Sai."

Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto."

Behind them, a pale spirit smirked.

Sasuke nodded at Naruto's current choice but still, no one would ever love him like he could.

x-x

**A/N: This fic is also on my fictionpress account. With different names, of course.**

**I know it's way different from my norm of romance and humour but hey, there was still romance right? **

**x-x**

**For an endless ramen rain, press 1.**

**For mouldy cookies and mindless minions, press2.**

**For world domination and a diet coke, press 3.**

**x-x**

**For 'why the hell aren't the above buttons working?', click the review button below and leave a message.**


End file.
